


burn me up like a rocket

by zarahjoyce



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Who would ever think thatnotthinking of Jon Snow in a purely sexual manner would actually have Sansa Stark pegged as a person withimpaired judgment?Day 2 of Jonsa: A Dream of Spring:Traitors





	burn me up like a rocket

"Ooh, he is absolutely gorrrrgeous. You  _can_ see him, right? All those soft, luscious curls?  _Rrrrr_."

"I have absolutely no idea how you can manage to go to work without wanting to work  _him_. I mean, seriously, woman - how do you do it? You must have the will of a saint. Or you're actually stupid. Or something."

" _That's_  your colleague?  _That's_ who you work with? That's your... I-I think I need some water and..."

"So how is he in bed? Wait, what? Are you fucking kidding me here?"

"You're so lucky you get to see him everyday... I mean, if I were you, I think I would've melted to a mushy puddle of love. Hmm, what?  _What?_  You mean—"

"What do you  _mean_ you've never seen him naked?"

"What do you  _mean_ he's a sad and awkward excuse for a man?"

"What do you  _mean_ you don't find him hot and sexy and the center of all your sexual fantasies?"

Those were just  _some_ of the random comments Sansa Stark had gotten after the makers of the said random comments had seen Jon Snow.

One look at him and their opinion of _her_ had sunk to the deepest pits of hell.

And now, her latest client was showing the symptoms of following in their footsteps - the  _traitor._

"You know what? I know you're a brilliant woman and all but I don't think I can actually trust someone like you if they have an impaired judgment."

 _Impaired--_  
  
Sansa's jaw was a second away from dropping in horror. "Mrs. Jervis,  _you_ had been seeking for an appointment with me for _weeks_ and now-"

Mrs. Jervis, with her snow white hair and frail figure, actually puckered her lips and gazed at her with a pinched expression on her face. "Well, now that I've met you, I don't think you're the lawyer I need."

 _Breathe. Breathe. Calm down. Calm the fuck down._  Sansa took a deep breath then smiled beatifically at the old woman. "Ma'am, I assure you that I'm the best lawyer you can find. My record can speak for itself, and if you'd only-"

But her newest almost-was-but-never-did-become client's attention was focused somewhere else. "Actually, I think I might need the services of Mr. Snow right there."

"He's a divorce attorney."

Mrs. Jervis didn't seem to be affected. "And?"

"Your case is tax evasion.  _I'm_  well trained in-"

"Good day, Miss Stark."

And that was that.

Sansa should have  _never_ agreed to this arrangement. Sharing an office space with Jon Snow seemed innocuous at first. Mutually beneficial, he'd told her, as they'd be splitting the rent and getting occasional referrals from each other's clients. It wouldn't be a competition of any sort since their specializations were vastly different and a case that would have them on opposing sides and at each other's throats would be almost next to nonexistent.   
  
So, stupidly swayed by his lawyer antics she'd said yes, and that was the infamous day she'd murdered her own promising career.

Who would ever think that _not_ thinking of Jon Snow in a purely sexual manner would actually have her pegged as a person with  _impaired judgment?_

She took pride in her very much  _not-impaired_ judgment! She was a person whose judgment was immaculately  _not impaired!_ She was actually known for having a perfectly healthy, even superb, judgment!

Her shoulders sagged and she wilted on her chair.

Then she turned to study the man on the other side of the glass, just to see what the fuss was all about.

Jon's black, curly hair was messily tied in a man-bun. He was wearing this perpetually gloomy expression, as though the world itself had made him a sad, sad man. The scar running down his eye was prominent, and he was a bit on the shorter side. Sure he was handsome, but he wasn't  _that_ gorgeous, thank you!   
  
What the hell were those women thinking, labeling him a sex God and the center of all their sexual fantasies? Jon Snow and sex were two completely irrelevant, unrelated terms - like apples and kidnapping! Dragonflies and Barbie dolls! Keys and third world count-

Then he caught her staring at him, and he _smiled_.

_Oh._

_Fuck._

What was her point again?

* * *

 

Something was amiss, Jon could tell, as he watched her bend over her files and comb her fingers through her hair for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were pursed and she looked about ready to commit murder.

Lucky for him, then, because Sansa Stark at the height of her homicidal tendencies was a sight to behold.

And, lately, he'd been doing a lot of looking.   
  
A _lot._

Her agreeing to share office space with him was equal parts perk and torture. Which was fine, because Jon thought he might have some masochistic tendencies. Coming to office with her smile greeting him, seeing her flare up or hearing her laugh when talking to her siblings, and actually watching her walk away were only some of the things he had started to enjoy... err,  _endure_ , for the most part of the week.   
  
And sometimes, just _sometimes_ , he would catch himself not doing any of his work, as his thoughts and eyes were too occupied by the sight of her.

_Damn._

He was becoming a stalker.

Which was fine, because Jon thought he might _also_  have some psychotic tendencies.

Now, she was looking at something on her table. Then she was biting her lip. Next she was standing and walking over to the door separating their rooms and Jon had only a _fraction_ of a second to react to her barging into his office without any warning.

He'd somehow managed to grab a folder when she came in. Casually lifting his eyes off the paper he was _obviously_ not reading he asked, "Need anything, Sansa?"

"Jon, I-"   
  
A blush bloomed on her cheeks, and he became curious as to what she was actually thinking of. "I... oh, what the hell."  
  
Sansa then walked to him, pulled his tie up, and lowered her mouth to his. Sansa pried his lips open with her own, did unimaginable things with her tongue, and had him moaning in no time. Sansa buried her hands in his hair, sat on his lap, and actually fucking _wiggled_.

Seven fucking hells.

_Sansa Stark was ravishing him._

For a moment, Jon was too stunned to respond.

Mind you, only for a moment.

* * *

 

" _That's_  your colleague?" Sansa was asked once again.

She had just seen Jon saunter in the office and give her a suggestive smirk. Turning her attention back to her newest client, Sansa smiled and said, "Yes. That and much,  _much_ more. So, what can I do for you today?"

**Author's Note:**

> A rework of an old fic of mine now set to Jon/Sansa :3


End file.
